Eye For An Eye
by Noloc3
Summary: When somthing happens to Malon will Link be able to hel his new found love?? Chapter 4 is an important note MUST READ!!
1. Default Chapter

Eye for an Eye ---- Chapter 1

___________________________________________

I do not own any Zelda characters or Zelda itself. 

___________________________________________

It was a cool morning in Hyrule. Link road Epona on to the field. "Damn it feels good to be home!" He said, "I think I'll take a nice long vacation." Just as he finished the sentence a breathless man came out of no where and started talking to Link. "Zora's Domain needs you." He said.

Link with out a word said to the man immediately rode Epona to Zora's Domain. Once at the waterfall he whipped out his ocrainia and played Zelda's Lullaby. As the waterfall parted Link jumped through sword drawn and ready for battle. 

It was completly dark in the domain. The only thing herd was the waterfall and.....whispering! Suddenly all the toraches were lit and tons of people, zoras, gorons, gerdus, and kaikirois poured out in to the room. "SURPRISE!"they all yelled in unison, " HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!" As the young hero looked at all of his friends he remembered it was his birthday!

Link put away his sword as the sages rushed out to greet him. Link was drowned in greetings, "Link your taller than me! Then again I don't grow up" "Good to see ya brother" "Look I made the water look like it says your name!" before any one else could talk Malon pulled Link out of the mess of hellos' and hugs and got him to the changing rooms.

"Here are your swimming trunks they are your birth day gift. Change because its a swimming party, oh by the way I'm glad your back." "Thanks Malon and I'm glad to be back." Link changed and when he went back to the party he noticed all the people were in their bathing suits as well.

Zelda quickly walked up to Link and took his hand. She led him to a large table where all the sages were sitting. Link felt a bit uncomfortable with Zelda holding his hand for so long, but he just shruged it off. He quickly turned the to the waterfall, to see the diving contest starting. All was going well with the game, until a carpenter accedently belly flopped off of the waterfall. In the end Nabarou won having done a perfect swan dive. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The party eventually closed down and Zelda walked up to Link and said "Hey Link would you like to come stay at the castle until you have your housing arrangments settled, we have plenty of rooms you know." Zelda offered with a little too much adorment in her voice. Then a flash of what Link thought was sun apppeared, then as it suddenly came to him he realized it was Malon behind Zelda, when she realized he had spotted her she presented her offer, "You know, Link, that you are always welcome at the ranch." Malon said quickly despite Zelda's evil looks at her, Link thought for about a minute and then said probably a little too quickly, "I think I'll stay at the ranch, yah, thanks anyway Zelda!" as she heard what Link said Zelda frowned looked at Link then Malon and then humphed and walked away fumed. 


	2. The greatest day

A/N: hey all sry it took so long 2 put up this chappy but reading ur reviews gave me inspiration so thanks and enjoy ;]

Link woke up with a start, he was not all that used to waking up at 4:00a.m. "Damn cucoos" he cursed under his breath. Link was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, "Who is it" he said. " It's Malon" came the voice, " can I come in?" Link quickly slipped on a tunic, " Well it is your house of course you can" he responded. Soon he saw a red head pop around the door.

Link looked at Malon to see her bright green eyes shimmering,_ goddesses she has the most beautiful eyes_ Link thought to himself._ Wait what was I just thinking? Oh crap I've got it for Malon. _ " What if you were naked or something" she asked bringing Link out of his thoughts. " Now see that is a what if question" he said quickly, "the answer relies in what you would do." " Well anyway" Malon said changing the subject, "breakfast will be ready in 20 min. so you have time to take a bath towels are in the bathroom already and I got you some extra cloths" she said throwing some cloths at him. "Yes mom" Link said in a voice that sounded like eight-year-olds.

Malon could not control her self, she tackled link on to the bed and pinned him, " Now what were you saying" she said to Link leaning he head down, red locks of hair falling in her face. Suddenly in a swift movement Link was now pinning Malon down smiling slyly, " I was saying you will now have to beg for forgiveness for daring to attack me THE HERO OF TIME" Link said in a god like voice. Then with out warning he started to tickle Malon. " I....am sor.....sorry" she said between breaths of air. Link jumped her and ran down the stairs, Malon herd a door close ad water start to run. "I'll get him later on today wait and see" Malon said fixing the bed.

=====================================================

It was now late afternoon. Link had been working with Malon all day long to repay her for letting him stay at the ranch. "You know" Malon said, " you really didn't have to help out" she said while putting down a bunch of hay. "Well it would not be very gentlemen like for me not to help." Link responded while brushing down Epona. Malon turned around to say something but stopped, Link had his back facing her now was time for payback._ No one tickles me and gets away with it._ She thought to herself. Malon silently crept up behind Link with a bucket of water in hand, just as Link was turning around Malon dumped the entire bucket on his head. Link whipped around to find Malon laughing so hard she could have fallen over. " What was that for?" Link asked in total shock, water dripping from his hair. " Payback" was all she said before darting out the open door. "your gonna get it now Malon" Link said before chasing after her.

Talon watched from inside his house as Malon and Link ran out of the barn. In complete happiness. Talon was glad she was happy again, he rembered 8 years ago when Link had to go off and save Hyrule. The day he left and never came back until one day 7 years later. Then he went off again after he beat Ganon leaving Malon alone again.

flashback

******************************************************************

Link and Malon were in the living room talking. Link was still healing from his battle with Ganon. After asking Zelda, Link got to stay in the present time. {A/N: I know it dose not go with the story line for the Majoras Mask but work with me.} They were having a chat when Malon brought up the subject of how long Link would be staying at the ranch. " Well Malon that's what I want to talk about." Link said taking deep breaths sounding very serious. " Tomorrow I'm going to leave to find Navi. There is a country called Termania I think Navi went to so I am going to see." Link finished and Malon just stared at him. Suddenly she flung her self at him and devoured him in to a hug. " Link I'm gonna miss you like hell." she sobbed on his shoulder, " I'll go get a bag of food ready so you are off early tomorrow, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back." When she looked into his eyes she saw sorrow. She broke eye contact and ran to the kitchen.

That next day was horribly gloomy Talon and Malon saw Link off. " Please come back soon Link" Malon said under her breath. The usual glean was gone from her eyes, it was replaced with a tears. Link rode off on horse back, not looking back. As soon as he was out of sight Malon ran into her room crying, Talon followed her but to no avail she had already locked herself in her room.

The next few days went by. There was no sign of life from Malons' room, until one day Malon came out as if nothing happened. Talon decided not to bring up the subject with his daughter. In reality she was heart broken. "_ I should have known he did not love me. He could not love a normal farm girl. That's why he left, he did not feel the same why about her that she did him."_ She thought. 

end of flashback

******************************************************************

" For an entire year Malon was slighty depressed. Yes she did smile and laugh sometimes but still she had sorrow in her heart." Talon mumbled to himself. " But since Link has been back it disappeared." Talon walked off to start dinner still happy about the couple that are in love, it's just they don't know it yet.

A/N: ok all r/r i will take flames and use them to feed my fire eating seal inferno, any way thanks to the reviewers who gave me insperation also i will take ideas for my next chapter one again r/r


	3. Just Living Life

OMG sry it took ssoooooo long to get this chapter up. I was planning to stop writing but when I saw all of your reviews I knew I had to keep going. SO here is the long awaited chapter 3!!!!

======================*******************=================

It was brand new day on the ranch. All was well at the breakfast, a lively subject had come up of weather to breed the horses to sell and race or to keep them. " You know some of those horses are not breeding quality Link! What happens if we breed them and no one wants them or they get sick or something!?" Malon said " Honestly Malon! Yes some bad things may happen but more good then bad. I mean, C'mon! Think of all the publicity you'll be getting! People will come looking for the finest horses and pay plenty of rupees for them. I could build a small holding pen, and you could put pony rides in it or a petting zoo! Or we could have a racetrack, I mean I when I was in Termania there was a doggie racetrack" suggested Link. " Ya know Malon" Talon said slowly, " Link may have an idea there, I mean the ranch is low on profits selling milk is just not paying the bills that well. We could jazz this place up a bit don't ya think?" Oh my goddesses you men are so annoying!" Malon said frustrated " nothing next to you" Ingo mumbled under his breath.

Malon opened her mouth to respond but was cut short at a loud banging at the door. "Who could that be?" Malon said getting up from her chair. Malon walked to the door opening it slowly. It sounded like a man saying some thing important. Link sat and watched with interest, "who is it, Malon?" Link asked. Malon turned to Link with a grave look on her face. "Link, Malon said slowly, your wanted at the castle right away. Direct orders of Princess Zelda." 

=================################===================

Link ran into the main chamber out of breath. His sword in his hand completely ready for the worst. He left right after he got the message to go to the castle. He told Malon he would be back in a little while, he remembered seeing the look of concern on her face. He new she was worried about him but the look in those emerald pools {A/N I found out her eyes are relay blue but having green eyes r da shit so incase u have beef all i have to say is...I HAVE CHICKEN!!!! well im done with that little out burst on with the story!} Said some other untold emotion. Well link had no time to think about it as he entered the throne room. Zelda was sitting on her throne looking as normal or unormal as can be. Link looked at the way she was dressed. Sorry to say but Zelda looked like a slut!!! She had eye makeup on and blood red lipstick. She had on a skintight top and an unusually short skirt. "Why hello Link" Zelda said in a seductive voice. {Can u tell I don't like her yet??} "Hi Zelda" Link said unsure of what was going to happen. Zelda got off her throne slowly and walked towards Link swaying her hips as she went. "Link the reason I called you here" she said, "Is because I want to personally invite you to the royal ball that will be held on the night of the full moon next month." Link was amazed, He had came all the way down from Lon Lon Ranch thinking it was some kind of supper emergency and she wanted to invite him to a ball!! He could be spending time with Malon!! _Wait where did that come from_ Link though suddenly.

"Link Oh Link!!" Came an annoying voice belonging to non other than princess Zelda. "Wont you come Link?" she asked batting her eyelashes. "sure Zelda whatever" then Links eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey Zelda is it okay if I ask.." Link got cut off by Zelda " Oh Link of course I'll be your date! Well I will have to send a servant to get you some decent cloths, I can't have you dressed like... well like that Zelda said looking at his tunic. What's wrong with my tunic? Link said looking at his beloved tunic. "Well Link be serious now you can't come to a formal ball looking like that, especially if you want to be seen with me." Link was on the verge of blowing up in Zelda's face. But being the gentlemen Link was he turned and walked away. "Oh Link" came Zelda's sing song voice " you can invite your little ranch girl if you like. Try to make sure that she doesn't where something to embarrassing, I will have some important people here you know." Before Link could say anything in Malon's defense Zelda left the room.

Link finally made it back to the ranch. He was still upset with Zelda. _What a pain in the ass! _he thought as he rode Epona in to the coral. Link was going to say that he was going to ask Malon to be his date but Zelda had cut him off. As Link hoped off Epona's back he looked up to see Malon standing with her eyes closed singing like she did evrey night. This made Link smile right away, he loved it when she sang like this. It always calmed him down even when they were kids. Link slowly snuck behind Malon, he had the best idea well not the best but it would be funny. Just as Malon stopped singing Link grabbed her by her sides and started tickling her. Malon started having a giggling fit right away. "Link!.....stop.......it!" Malon gasping for breath. "What's the magic word" Link said in a sing song voice. "I'm gonna kill you!" she said. "Aww come on now Malon you know you don't mean it, be nice."

"Malon, Link come in for dinner!" Talon shouted from the second story window. Malon and Link slowly walked to the house. Link was a few steps behind Malon considering he was so deep in thought that Gannon could have popped out in front of him and done a tap dance and he would have kept walking. "Link what are you thinking about?" Malon asked in a concerined voice. "Well" Link said, "I cant stay here for ever Malon and I was thinking about places I could build a house." " Hmm" Malon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, I've got it!" she said her face lighting up right away, " How about the Kakorki{ thats right can't spell for shit} Forest!"

"Well that would be good but I'm way to big for my tree house now" Link said slowly, " Plus I would get in trouble for kicking Midow across the pond." Malon and Link continued their conversation through dinner and on late in to the night. Link wanted some place quite so the market place was out. Kakoroku { what i told u i cant spell} Village would be nice but they don't allow horses. So somewhere in Hyrule felid would have to do. Somewhere close to the farm but far enough to have peace. So in the end they decided on the little area just west of Hyrule castle. There was already a small stream running through. all they would have to do is make a bridge across. The house could be built on the other side of the stream. { Okay people for all of you who don't know, its the place where you find 1 of the big poes and on the other side theres a hole I think under a rock}

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I know it was short but its 12:17am. Plus I got this thing im getting hooked up to my computer so all you have to do is speak in to the mike. Typing is whats getting to me. Just want to say thanks to all my loyal reviewers who stayed with me. Till the next chapter.

NOLOC3 :D


End file.
